


Above The Water

by midnightmoonlace



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Merman Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmoonlace/pseuds/midnightmoonlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a merman. Or better, he's the Prince of all oceans and seas. He's a sweet little thing who loves the water (and his best friends) very much. He's scared of humans, but he just gets too curious when he meets a certain green eyed lad. </p><p>Or, Louis is a merman and meets Harry under unusual circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above The Water

"Come on Liam!" Louis giggled, drifting along while beckoning his best friend and bodyguard Liam, to follow him. Liam groaned (not without affection) and followed the excited merman. Louis was just the type of person to get excited over the smallest of things. And if Liam didn't already have a _special someone_ , he would've thought it was cute.

Today, Louis wanted to visit the shoreline and the rock pools there. Why he wanted to do that Liam had no clue. They had gone there once when Louis was really young, and nearly risked their lives because humans nearly spotted them. Liam remembered clearly how Louis was whimpering and holding on tightly when some humans walked up to the rock pools and decided to sit there for who knows how long. 

"You sure you want to go there?" Liam asked. Louis nodded impatiently and twirled around in the water, sending bubbles everywhere. "Remember what happened last time?" Liam questioned further, causing Louis to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, I do. Now stop reminding me and let's go!" Louis said impatiently and sped off into the cold waters, causing Liam to groan quietly before racing after Louis. Being Louis' bodyguard was probably the hardest job in the oceans. That boy had a knack of causing trouble and mischief wherever he went. Being royalty, Louis was used to getting whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He wasn't exactly spoilt or selfish, but he had a sharp tongue. You'd never win an argument against him. But apart from that, he was the sweetest merman around. 

Liam caught up with the guy and huffed in mock annoyance. "You're fast Your Highness." Louis rolled his eyes at that. 

"Liam, how many times have I told you to call me Louis?" He said with a haughty tone. Without waiting for a response, he glided towards the shoreline, where the water was warmer and the sun could break through the dark surface. He flicked his tail and waded towards the little rock pools that were erupting with life and grinned. How he missed these little critters! He poked a small hermit crab and whispered, "Hi guys! 'S me, Louis!" He laughed at the rhyme and laid his head on his arms, feeling the sun shining against his pale back. Since he wasn't always allowed outside the palace, when he could come out, he spent most of his time by these little rock pools. 

But of course, he tried to avoid the humans. He was always afraid of humans. If they were anything like they were in the stories, then Louis had every right to be scared. He felt a pang in his heart whenever he thought of those vile creatures. They've killed and eaten too many of Louis' friends. Why would they even want to eat something that would've been such a good friend? Louis thought of his latest friend, Ilkie. But of course, he was captured and the humans cut his fins clean off and dumped him back into the sea. Louis held him and wept bitterly until Ilkie died. 

And so Louis came to the conclusion:  _humans are horrible, vile, loathsome creatures._

"Yep. That's what they are." Louis said aloud, not even realising he was voicing his thoughts. He then picked up one of the little hermit crabs and held it in the palm of his hand. "Don't you agree, little guy?" The hermit crab said nothing but just poked its tiny pincers out. Louis laughed aloud before realising he wasn't the only one laughing.  _What? Was Liam here? Liam **never** laughed..._ 

Louis lifted his head up to see a ~~stranger~~  human sitting at the other side of the rock pool, looking at Louis and laughing along with him. Louis stopped abruptly, causing the human to smile warmly. Louis' heart was beating fast in his chest and he tried to do everything he could to not look like he was having a panic attack. 

"Oh, did I shock you?" The human spoke, his voice startling Louis. It was deep, but warm- radiating kindness and curiosity. Louis swallowed his urge to scream and forced a weak smile.

"Haha... No, it's okay." Louis winced at how frail his voice sounded. Luckily for him, the human didn't seem to realise, but just let out a small chuckle. Louis swallowed, his brain desperately trying to think of a plan to leave discreetly. _Where was Liam when you needed him?!_ Louis thought desperately. There was a long silence and Louis was aware that the human was staring at him, so Louis discreetly shifted closer to the water, hoping it could hide his tail. 

"So, my name's Harry. Yours?" The human (or Harry) said. Louis shifted on the rocks and muttered out a small  _Louis._ Harry smiled, revealing dimples on the side of his cheeks. Louis' eyes widened and he forced himself to keep quiet. Mermen and mermaids didn't have any dimples; they were considered a symbol of beauty around the ocean.  _Woah._ Louis thought. 

"Haven't seen you around, you visiting?" Harry asked, trying to make conversation. He didn't understand why this boy was so attractive, with his ocean blue eyes and fluffy brown hair... 

"Um, yeah. Just visiting." Louis said and he swore he saw disappointment flash across Harry's face but it was quickly gone and covered up by a bright smile. "You from around here?" Harry nodded, opening his mouth to ask another question when somebody yelled Harry's name. Looking past Harry, Louis saw that it was a young boy- also quite attractive, with blond hair. Harry groaned before standing up, brushing the sand off his clothes. 

"Well, I gotta go," Harry said, pouting a bit, "But I'll see you again, yes?" Speechless, Louis didn't respond but Harry was already waving good-bye and running up to meet his friend. 

Louis sighed and put his head in his arms before sinking into the cold water. 

_What was that?!_

He tried to calm his shuddering heart and almost screamed when somebody tapped his shoulder. It was Liam, looking worried and concerned. 

"You alright?" Liam asked, rubbing his hand on Louis' arm, trying to calm him down. "You did good up there, didn't scream or run away!" He tried to sound enthusiastic, failing and earning a groan from Louis.

"Not helping." Louis sighed and rubbed his throbbing temple- he felt a headache coming on. 

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll be fine anyway."

But even Louis couldn't convince himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever Larry fan fiction! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, bit it'll get better (I hope)! :)


End file.
